


And I Realize

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David thinks about it later, he realizes that in one night, his entire life changed, all through one crazed action of a surprisingly out of character Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Realize

–

 

There's a rapid knock at his door, and he brushes the chip crumbs from his finger tips, right onto the floor which his dad is gonna kill him for, then answers the door. Kurt is standing in the light of his porch, slightly wet from the rain, and David recognizes the tears in his eyes. “Uh, hey.”

 

Kurt doesn't provide a greeting and instead storms his way past David, stripping off his wet jacket and scarf, then his boots.

 

“Kurt?”

 

Again, no answer is forthcoming. Instead Kurt begins to pace, hands clenched, then wringing, then waving about angrily and very narrowly missing the vase Dave's Nana had just sent for his birthday. David takes a few cautious steps forward, and lays a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

 

“Kurt?” He asks again.

 

Kurt whips about to face him, and says “David...” in a tone that suggests he's seeing him for the very first time in a very long time. (Which, David thinks bitterly, is almost true. It's been about a month to the day.)

 

“Yeah, Kurt. David. You sort of stormed into my house and got my rug soaking wet and almost knocked over that vase, which I'm pretty sure is seriously expensive.” Dave shuffles his feet, nerves tickling his fingertips.

 

“Sorry.” Though Kurt doesn't sound very sorry at all. “It's just...” Dave braces himself for the inevitable onslaught of frustration he can feel beginning to pour from Kurt. “Blaine still treats me like I'm untrustworthy, and I didn't get into NYADA but _Rachel_ did which is complete _bullshit_ because I nailed my audition on the first try and her sorry ass had to go for it _twice_ which I don't think is even really allowed.” Kurt inhales sharply before continuing. “I'm so sick of Blaine, but I think I still love him, even if I'm not _in_ love with him, and that's probably the gayest thing I've ever said but it's so _true_. I have half a mind to say screw school and just join the army with Finn—Lieutenant GayFace, perfect, right?”

 

At this point—and David is sure there's more to come—Kurt is seething and Dave has taken a few steps back for his own safety.

 

“So.. uh..” He intervenes, because if he didn't, Dave feared the brunt of Kurt's anger would end up all over him. “Not that I mind, but why did all of that bring you here?” He barely avoids saying 'to me' an bites his tongue so hard the throbbing grounds him until the next bout of words are out of Kurt's mouth.

 

“I want you to fuck me.”

 

–

 

David lays there, lazily stroking Kurt's hair; Kurt, who is sleeping against his chest with fingers daintily pressed into Dave's chest hair. Dave smirks to himself and thinks about how of all the things in the world he'd ever expected to hear,  _those_ words—out of  _Kurt Hummel's_ mouth, no less—were not included in that list.

 

–

 

David swallows, then croaks, “what?”

 

Kurt huffs, arm crossing over his rapidly rising and falling chest. “I want you to fuck me. I want to be done with Blaine, and done with everything I hate and everything that's ever made me unhappy.”

 

A silence stretches, and Dave can't resist it, the bitter temptation, “I've made you unhappy.”

 

And just like that, Kurt is snapped out of his fury, his ill timed and wrongly aimed anger. “I.. Oh,  _David_ .” And this time, when he says David's name, it's as though it's the tenderest, sweetest thing to ever fall from his lips. It brings an undeniable smile to Dave's face. “Not you. Not you for.. for a  _long_ time.”

 

“I'm glad.” Maybe, Dave thinks, that'll lay to rest some of his own nightmares.

 

“But.. in all seriousness.”

 

Dave blinks. “You—you really want that?”

 

Kurt nods, sure and strong as ever. There's a tension in his haw that is reminiscent of The Locker Room, of being voted Prom Queen. It sends a chilling bolt through Dave's heart; the kind that makes his heart skip a beat, tripping over nostalgia and pain and too much love to properly intake.

 

His mouth beats his brain to answering and the words are out before he can stop them:

 

“Okay.”

 

–

 

Kurt snores, though David is sure he'd deny it if brought up the next morning. But it's true, he does: soft and sweet, light and barely tickling Dave's neck. It's a feeling he could used to, if fate permits.

 

–

 

Kurt looks unsure as they step into David's bedroom; however his back is still straight and his jaw is still strong. He sits on the edge of the bed, and looks up at the revolving airplane mobile.

 

“Cute.”

 

David shrugs, not needing to bring up the fact he's taking it down tomorrow for the sole fact that it reminds him endlessly of.

 

Well.

 

_It._

 

He ignores Kurt's compliment and instead paces around his room. “We don't have to do this.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“I'm not so sure you're in the right frame of mind.”

 

Kurt shoots him a dirty look. “I'll decide my sanity, thank you.”

 

David growls, cools himself, then turns to Kurt. “Did you ever think that maybe I'm tired of hurting you and tired of being your pity project? I'm a not an on-call friend, Kurt, and I sure as hell am not going to be an  _booty call_ just because your life isn't perfect.” He barely raises his tone, taking on a stern voice he knows is all his dad. “I want to be your friend because we're equals. I want to be with you because it makes us both happy. I want to—to  _touch you_ some other time or place, not when you're still with Blaine and not when your.. when your dreams have gone to shit.”

 

Kurt stares at the fraying of the quilt on David's bed for a long while before meeting Dave's eyes.

 

“Thank you.” He says, standing on apparently wobbly legs.

 

“Uh, what?”

 

Kurt smiles, private and quiet. “Thank you,” he repeats. “You're the only person who's done that, so far.”

 

“Done what? Put you in your place or whatever?”

 

“Or whatever,” Kurt agrees. My dad and Carole have even bought me ice cream and I know I'm probably going to gain the weight, but none of my friends are reminding me of my own rules. It's as though because I'm unhappy they're all content to watch me sabotage myself.”

 

“I'd never let you do that.”

 

“I know.” Kurt smiles a little wider. “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome. I think.”

 

Kurt sighs and brushes imaginary dirt from his clothes. “I should go, huh?”

 

David shrugs. “If you want.”

 

Kurt seems to contemplate this, honestly think over all ends of the situation before coming to a conclusion. “I should go. For now.”

 

The next grin he flashes David is so pleasant, it's both unnerving and alluring. David walks him to te door, and down the stairs and hall they share a few little facts about other things in life: their favorite color or food, who's the best Avenger, which superpower they'd want. All in the span of five minutes, they've become better friends than before.

 

When they're at the threshold of the Karofsky front door, Kurt cups David's chin in one hand. “I owe you big time, David.”

 

“Nah,” Dave disregards this, face flushed.

 

Kurt laughs and leans over to press a kiss to Dave's cheek. “Talk to you soon, I promise.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Dave waves him off until the Navigator is far out of sight.

 

–

 

Less than a week later, a few days into the real heat of the summer, David gets a phonecall.

 

“ _So, how about a date? I hear Cabin in the Woods was spectacular.”_

 

–

 

A month and a half into summer vacation, Kurt asks David where he's going for college, and bashfully he replies “New York.”

 

Kurt grins, and asks if he's found an apartment yet, and when Dave takes too long explaining every fine detail of said apartment, Kurt asks if there's room for two.

 

–

 

It's the night of his first day at school when he comes home to an immaculate dinner, surrounded by boxes still unpacked and papers of designs and measurements strewn about. He sits across from Kurt and they eat in silence.

 

–

 

After dinner, after the _afterwards_ , if you catch his drift—David holds Kurt in his arms and it's as though he's learning all these new things. Like the snoring which has never been more pronounced. The way that Kurt clings to him, his arms, and his hair.

 

Legs naked and tangled under the sheets, David lays his head down, presses a kiss to Kurt's sweaty forehead, and drifts off, happy.


End file.
